10 songs!
by Mischeif.Managed14
Summary: iPod on shuffle, a quick story to the first 10 songs that came on. All parodies :D enjoy! Rated T because it mentions snogging  giggle giggle  ;


**I don't' own anything.**

**This is a game sorta thing, where you put your iPod on shuffle and you have to write a story to do with the song, and you can only write it while the song is playing. No skipping songs, or pausing them. I did just do spell check since I had spelt pretty much everything wrong. Whoops. Oh well. Anyway, the songs did just come on, I didn't skip anything, and they are quite a good selection. Reviews welcome!**

**What the hell – Avril Lavigne**

Hermione was furious with Ron, she had caught him Lavender. She was pleading for him to stay, but he looked happy to be without her. He had been good all his life, and in his last year, he just wanted to live a little and mess about. He didn't care if Hermione hated him, or Lavender loved him, he just wanted to be free. Frankly, Hermione never called and he wanted to play. Hermione wouldn't let it go and begged to have him back. But he wanted have fun and be crazy, like his two twin brothers. He was skipping along the halls smiling to himself and whenever someone asked him something he replied with "what the hell?" but not meaning to be rude, he had a huge grin on his face and everyone left him alone. FINALLY he could roam free and make chaos. He snogged Lavender and punched Hermione.

Life was fun.

**2. Rule the world- Take That**

Ron sat next to Hermione and the great hall seem to light up, every star blinding him. She went to close her eyes, but Ron was worried she'd fade away. "We can ride on one of these Hermione," he said, pointing up at the stars. "We can light up the sky, we will rule the world." During the fight, Ron comforted her and all the walls fell down around them but he never left their side. She saved him. He didn't want her to leave him. He kept his promise about riding the stars and lighting up the sky, and he took her on his broom and flew deep into the clouds. All the stars cam e out and lit up the sky for them. "All the stars are shinning for you Hermione." They seemed to be flying without a broom and the sky was alight with slivery glows and they lit the sky for Ron and Hermione. "All the stars are coming out for you, their lighting up the sky tonight for you."

**3. Billionaire- Travie McCoy feat, Bruno Mars**

Ron wished we were a billionaire. He dreamt about being on the cover of the Daily Prophet, smiling next to Dumbledore and Cornelius fudge. He would be in everyone dreams and his own theme music. He closed his eyes and saw Ronald Weasley in shining lights, all over the world. Hogwarts better be ready for when he becomes a billionaire. He would play Quidditch with The minister of magic and he'd give a little bit to everyone he loves. Ron wants to be a billionaire so bad, he could buy everything. He would say "what up Dumbles?" he could see his name being everywhere, he can see himself as the billionaire. He wants to be one. So fricking bad.

**4. Lazy song- Bruno Mars**

Today, Ronald Weasley was not going to anything. He wanted to lay in the dorm and not play Quidditch. He was going to stare at the fire, eat as much as he wants, and no one can tell him he can't. In Hogwarts, he was the fricking man. He decided that he was not going to do anything. And he quite liked the idea of it. Harry can talk to anyone that wants to talk to him. He'll wake up tomorrow and have fun with Hermione, she'll scream "this is great!" and he'll get his O.W.L.S and his father will be so proud. But not toady. He's not doing anything. He won't even brush his hair or get changed. He'll let everything hang loose. He won't do anything today. It will be a lazy day. No Quidditch, no potions, nothing at all.

**5. Who says? –Selena Gomez**

Harry wouldn't want to be anyone else. He told Hermione that she is a diamond in the rough, and she might want to alter her looks. But he was very happy with himself. Who says Harry Potter isn't perfect? The price of beauty is people like Draco, but everyone thought harry was perfect. No one believed the truth, and harry predicted the stars, so he touched the sky. He's no beauty queen, don't get him wrong, but he's still beautiful Harry. It's the price of beauty. Who says Harry's not star potential? No one! Who says you can't be the best? No one! Everyone and everything thinks harry is worth it, and harry's scar was the price of beauty, he's just beautiful him.

**6. You belong with me- Taylor Swift**

Harry was on the phone with Ginny because once again they'd had a fight. Hermione was sick of it, and Ginny would never know the Harry she knew. But Ginny was on the Quidditch team; she wore short skirts, while Hermione just was a bookworm. Hermione's always been there and harry has never seen it, even after all they've been through. They laughed and Hermione thought how easy it is. He says he's fine, but Hermione knows he's wrong. Couldn't he see that Hermione understood him and she's always there. He belongs with her, for sure. Ginny wore high hells and Hermione wore sneakers, it just wasn't the same. Hermione remembers when harry flew to Hermione's house because he was sad and she comforted him and he never even noticed. She felt like screaming YOU BELONG WITH ME! But she was too close a friend. Has he ever thought, just maybe, he belongs with her?

**7. All Star- Smash Mouth**

Neville wondered why everyone picked on him. Girls made the loser sign and Slytherins said he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. But he wanted to be free and have fun, to glow. He was an all star, he killed nagini, for goodness sakes. Its cold in England, and it says its going to get colder. However the waters getting warm, so he might as well swim. He was an all star, he could get paid for the awesomeness he does. He whistled a tune. And told himself to go for the moon. Several times over. Hey now! He just realized he was an all star and only shooting stars can break through mould, like Harry Potter. The years have come and they're stopping anytime soon. There was so much to do and see, and he knew because he glowed. He yelled, "I'm an all star! I'm a rock star! I'm gonna get paid!" Poor Neville…

**8. Friday- Rebecca Black**

Finally, Voldemort could relax. It was Friday! At 7am he got up and had some cereal, he realized he needed to get the bus! He ran and saw Bella and Lucy in the front and Wormtail in the back. Where should he sit? Who cares! He thought, its Friday! We can party and have fun. It was now 7:45 and he was zooming down the highway (so the muggles called it). He kicked the front and laughed in the back. It was Friday and everyone was looking forward to the weekend, where they would finally destroy harry potter. What a party! Yester day was Thursday, and it sucked. Friday was much more exciting! Tomorrow is Saturday, then Sunday comes afterwards, where he will kill potter! He didn't want it to end! They had to get down on Friday! Party after party, so much fun! They were all looking forward to weekend. Snape and Bella got down and Voldy had a fun fun fun fun party!

**9. That should be me- Justin Bieber**

Hermione sighed as she saw Ron with lavender. That should be me, she thought. Everyone was laughing at her, and rumours spread about Ron and lavender. Did he forget what he had promised Hermione? Hermione was supposed to be the holding his hand and making him laugh, it should be her kissing him, not lavender. She couldn't continue until he knew it should be her. He told her he needed time for his mistakes. But he just went and replaced her. She saw him at Quidditch matches and in the dorm, so it wasn't very subtle. It was so sad, she thought, it should be me. She wished it were she. It was so wrong, Ron and lavender. Should Hermione fight for life? It was getting harder to hear because her heart was pumping so loud. It should be Hermione, it should be Hermione, not lavender, it should be Hermione buying Ron gifts and kissing him. It was so sad and wrong. She never should of let him go, she should've given him flowers, and they would've talked for hours.

**Born to be somebody- Justin Bieber**

Harry smiled. There was a dream in his soul, but he'd already accomplished it. There's a him, waiting to be set free, and nobody knew about it. He was born to be somebody. And he was somebody. He was the boy who lived. No one, not even Draco, could stop him. He could kick anyone around, make him or her feel small, but he was born to stand tall. It didn't help that he was a midget, but he was born to be somebody, and Voldemort couldn't stop him. Unless he died, of course. The world will belong to harry, he could feel it. Whenever someone asked, he told them he would rise up and that he was going to more than they ever were. This world will belong to him. Oh yeahhhhh.


End file.
